Belle The Ferret: Finding my talent
by TheLittlestPetShopGang
Summary: Belle is BACK! And now she wants to find her very own talent! What will she do and what might she see?
1. Chapter 1

In the pet shop, Belle was trying to read a book like her father. "The radd-ra-rabbit walk over to the fence to meet her friend Jaa-jee-jessica. Look daddy I can read like you!" Russell looked over, "How great!" then he went back to reading. Belle knew that reading wasn't much fun, so she decided to watch Pepper do her comedy act. "Okay so what do you call a peanut without Jelly?" Belle rolled her eyes "Obviously a very bad sandwich, Pepper cant you come up with any other acts?" Pepper looked shocked, "What me?! Well I don't see YOU coming up with your talent! By the way what is your talent?"

Belle looked sad, "Pepper you shouldn't yell at babies! But Pepper is right, what is your talent?" Belle looked down "I don't know, I thought Poetry was my talent until…." _Flashback: -AT THE POETRY CORNER- "And that's was really fun, but now I'm done," People and pets started to throw tomatoes and bananas at her.._"You see now I don't think I could do poetry, anymore anyway," Don't mind those haters, you're really good at it, but if you don't think that's your calling, then you shouldn't do it." Belle walked away, Zoe was right, so she wanted to find her real talent.

She had an idea, "SUNILL!" shouted Belle, "Yes?" he responded, "Maybe I could be your bunny coming out of your magic hat!" "Sorry, but Buttercream already asked, but I could teach you how to do magic," Belle was excited, "YAY IM BE A MAGIC PET!" First, she tried to pull a bunny out of a hat, but the bunny just stay there, then, she wanted to make stuff disappear , but ended making her making her mother's paint brush gone, finally, she wanted to try the switch-a-roo, and lets say, it didn't end up well, she sighed, "What is my talent?"

**TO BE CONTNUED! PLEASE REVIEW AND HELP BELLE FIND HER TALENT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back!**

Belle was watching her favorite show, Sofia the Ferret, when she wanted to give up. She thought becoming a magician was easy, she was wrong. While watching the show, she was thinking of becoming a comedian. So she gave it a shot. After Peppers act, Belle gave it a try "Now folks, let's be honest here, we aren't kids anymore right? So what's up with Peppers act? It always knock knock or silly little play acts. So I'm going to do a real act. So I was watching television right? And Dora was like 'have you seen boots?' Of course I've seen boots! Like a hundred times! And what about when she says something like 'Where is the butterfly?' IT RIGHT THERE DORA WE ARN'T BLIND! Don't get me started on swiper!" The other pets were enjoying it, except Pepper, who shoved Belle off the stage, "Hey hey ever heard of non baby-ish jokes well have yah!?"

Belle left dragging her tail. "Why can't I just have one talent!" then, a light spotted on Belle, "I think there's a song coming on" Sunil said

Belle:

_I've tried everything I possibly do_

_Every time I fail they say its up to you_

_I don't I have a talents like the other pets_

_But that doesn't mean_

_I shouldn't do my best!_

_I really try hard, there a thousand things to see_

_Finding my own talent, it all up to me!_

_I guess I was foolish trying to do all of the other pet pets talents_

_I need my own, my very own one_

_There is still much to come!..._

Zoe joins in:

_Everyone has a talent as you and me _

_Seeing their performance fills me up with glee_

_It doesn't matter if you're small or big_

_You all ways should just be yourself, don't have hid in a wig_

_Everyone has a talent see them come and go_

_When then say we don't we don't listen no!_

_When we do our talents, it not always the best _

_We tell the others, that it's not right to test_

_Everyone has a talent_

_Everyone does…._

_Do you have a talent, oh it's a yes!_

_It happened to us at LPS!_

Belle:

_Everyone has a talent_

_That includes me _

_When I find out what it is_

_I'll happy as can be_

_Never have bad though, or any doubts _

_Then you'll know what true talent is all about!_

_Everyone has a talent…_

_Yes…they..do…_

All of the pets clapped and cheered entertained by the song.

Minka and Russell ran over to Belle and hugged "You were amazing!" "We are so proud of you!" the pets appeared " We all are" Belle jumped on the stage "And you know what, I think I may have found my talent." "What is it?" Penny asked " Well aunt Penny, my talent is being myself! You see, I just can't have one talent, I've learned that everyone has a talent, but my talent is being myself" Belle she looks at Zoe "Also, a awesome singer" Zoe jumped on the stage "Teacher by Aunt Zoe" They cheered and Belle and Zoe sang again.

**The End**

**Reviews are my valentine!**


End file.
